LOONEY TUNES: TINA RUSSO
by LooneyAces
Summary: After Tina Russo Duck joins the Tunesquad and dating Daffy Duck, she will realize the importance of friendship while balancing the routines of her everyday life, supporting her caring boyfriend, and figuring out the true person she really is. Takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe. Focus primarily on Tina. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1: Tina

**Hello everyone, LooneyAces here with another new story. This one will focused primarily on Tina Russo Duck, Daffy's girlfriend. Although she only appeared in the Looney Tunes Show, I would like to see her in classic Looney Tunes form, which is said that on about the Shattered Skies Universe, not to mention that she's cool. Will also see her tomboyish personality in this story. Daffy will make appearances in this story too, as well as other Looney Tunes characters, but this is more about her. Tina is the main character as it says on the story's title. Anyway, Tina and the Looney Tunes are owned by Warner Bros. and since it takes place in the Shattered Skies Universe, Ace Combat is owned by Namco-Bandai and Project Aces. Enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: Tina.

It's early morning in Acmetropolis, West Virginia on August 26, 2008. At one particular house in the Acmetropolis suburbs of Acme Acres, the alarm clock goes off, awakening the duck who was sleeping. The duck is a beautiful female duck who had yellow feathers, long brown hair, and black eyes, and light orange legs and beak. Her name is Tina Russo Duck and today is the first day of high school. Tina sat on the bed for a while. She rubbed her eyes and she stress her body before getting up and head for the bathroom to take a shower. After taking a nice warm shower, Tina heads back to her room to get change. She puts on her demin blue skirt and a white T-shirt with red sleeves. After changing, she heads downstairs to eat breakfast with her parents Frank and Susan.

"Morning, darling." Susan greeted.

"Morning mom, morning dad." Tina said greeting her parents.

"Morning sweethart." Frank greeted his daughter.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Susan asked.

"I feel alittle nervous. I don't know what to expect since it won't be the same back at Carson." Tina said as she served herself a bowl of cereal.

"You'll be fine, Tina. It was the same for Michael and Victoria." Frank said.

"Well, as long as I have Alvin or Lola in any of my classes, I should be fine." Tina said.

"That would be nice." Susan said.

"Well, I'm off to work. Have to protect and serve the city." Frank said as he kisses his wife and daughter goodbye.

"Well, I better get going, too. I don't wanna be late for my first day." Tina said.

"Good luck, sweetie." Susan said.

With that, Tina leaves home and starts walking to school. She is join by her neighbors and best friends Lola Bunny and Alvin Bunny, who lives across the street from her house.

"Morning Lola. Morning Alvin." Tina greeted.

"Morning, Tina." Lola and Alvin greeted back.

"Well, this is it. High school." Tina said.

"Better hope the seniors don't pull pranks on us." Alvin said.

"Or those boys that act like punks. Remember Dylan?" Lola said.

"Please, don't even mention that guy." Alvin said.

"Hopefully, there is a decent guy in this school that I can talk to." Tina said.

"Why's that?" Lola asked.

"Well, I not into those buffed up anthro ducks that uses their muscles to attract girls, or that they're not my type. Why not have a guy who know who he is, and I don't care if he's not buffed up. In other words, skinny." Tina said. "As long as he know who he is and cares for me and friends, that's all it matters."

"Yeah, well, most of the girls now these days would prefer dating a guy that is buffed up and popular instead of a guy that is weak, unpopular, and strong enough to stand up, but can't win." Alvin said.

Tina, Alvin, and Lola talk on their way to McKimson High School. Once they arrived at the campus, they walked down the hallway to find their first class. The hallways were tall and wide. Lockers lined the walls between the doors, interrupting every so often for the water fountains, restrooms, and hallways. The building itself smelled of bleached titles and bubble gum. The students themselves were different too. Most were taller than Tina, Lola, and Alvin was, or just tall. Some just gave them a passing glance while others paid no attention to the three freshmen, and they all seemed to be divided, each in their own clique. There were jocks tossing a football to their left, while there were Goths moping around to their right. As they walked further up, they saw nerds trading some sort of cards while the cheerleaders had just started squealing over their reunion.

"Very different enviroment." Alvin said.

"You said it." Tina said.

Afterwards, everyone had to go their separate ways for they have different classes. Tina is focused on her class schedule that she received back at freshman orientation a week ago. She had history first. Tina loves history. She love learning events that took place in the past, like the Dark Ages, the two Belkan-Erusean wars, The American Revolutionary War, the first airplane, World War Two, or the Belkan War in 1995. Anyway, Tina step up her pace and found her classroom just in time. She finds an empty seat in the middle of the classroom. While waiting, she spots another classmate sitting at her seat next to her. She was a pig who had black eyes, and black hair, and wearing a white T-shirt that says 'Tunesquad' and a black skirt.

"Hello?" Tina said greeting her classmate.

"Hi." said the classmate with a high-pitch voice.

"Nervous about being in high school?" Tina asked.

"Alittle bit, but in the end, it may not be as bad as it thought it would be." the classmate said.

"Thanks. Name's Tina Russo." Tina said as she extended her hand to shake.

"Petunia Pig." Petunia said shaking Tina's hand, or wing.

Tina and Petunia talked for several minutes and became friends. Tina's school day is going good so far. Right now, Tina is heading to her next class after she had lunch. It was science. Tina like science, although, now much as history. Anyway, she walked down the halls to find her science room. Once she did, the classroom was almost full. Tina looked around and found an empty seat. Tina heads for that empty seat where it was next to a black duck who was sitting in the same table. Tina approached him.

"Excuse me." Tina said.

The black duck looked at her.

"Is this seat taken?" Tina asked.

"No, go right ahead." the duck said.

"Thanks." Tina said as she takes a seat. "So, what's your name since now that we're classmates?"

"My name is Daffy Duck." Daffy said offering her hand to shake.

"Tina Russo Duck." Tina said shaking Daffy's hand.

"Nice to meet you." Daffy said.

Daffy and Tina continue to chat for a few minutes until the teacher arrived. Hours later, she was in her last class, which was math, and Lola and Alvin had the same class as well.

"Glad that we have the same class together." Alvin said.

"I know, the last time we did was back in the 7th grade." Lola said.

"Those were the good ol' days." Tina said.

While Alvin and Lola gets their stuff out of their backpacks, Tina wants to know some of her new classmates. One of them was a skunk and another was a small mouse.

"You two nervous?" Tina asked.

"Ze never nervous, madam." the skunk said in a French accent.

"I have been ready for high school, senorita." the mouse said in a Mexican accent.

"I'm Tina Russo." Tina greeted.

"Ze name's Pepé Le Pew." Pepé said

"Name's Speedy Gonzales." Speedy said.

Tina then noticed that some of the classmates that she met today were wearing the same T-shirt.

"Can I ask you two, something?" Tina asked.

"Go ahead." Pepé and Speedy said.

"What is this 'Tunesquad'?" Tina asked.

"Why ze Tunesquad is our group. Our leader came up with that name when we were attending Acme Looniversity Middle School." Pepé said.

"Yeah, Senior Bugs knows how to come up with our group's name." Speedy said.

"Wait, Bugs, as in Bugs Bunny?" Tina said kinda surprise.

"Si, he's our leader and he attends here." Speedy said.

"Alvin, Lola, did you know the grandson of Colonel Happy Bunny Rabbit is here?" Tina asked.

"Oh yeah, we saw in gym today." Alvin said.

"Lucky. I mean come on. Bugs Bunny is the grandson of the famous 'Phoenix', Colonel Happy Bunny Rabbit, not to mention he was a key player in the anthro civil rights movement. I would like to meet him, as well as Bugs." Tina said.

"You don't have him in any of your classes?" Pepé asked.

"No." Tina asked.

"Well, then do you have a duck name Daffy in one of your classes?" Speedy asked.

"Yes, I have him in my science class. He's nice." Tina replied.

"Might as well talk to him. He knows Bugs more than anyone else. He's his best friend and neighbor." Speedy said.

"Thanks." Tina said.

After making new friends and learning in class, Tina gets ready to go home as she gets her stuff out of her locker. As she was gathering her belongings, someone approached her. He was a duck who had white feathers, blonde hair, black eyes and orange legs and beak. He was tall and his built was very muscular.

"Can I help you." Tina asked.

"Hey babe, I see you're all alone, maybe you should hang out with me and my friends, what do you say?" the duck said.

"No thank you." Tina said with a attitude.

"Now, come on. That's no way to talk to me like that."

"I said no."

"Now nobody says no to a handsome duck like me."

"Hey! The lady said no." someone said up close. The duck turned around and it was Daffy. "So leave her alone, Jericho."

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it nerd?" Jericho said becoming hostile towards Daffy.

Tina was starting to get nervous as she fears a fight is about to break out and Daffy has no chance against a muscular duck like Jericho.

"Come on, do something, I dare you." Jericho said.

Just as a fight was about to break out in front of Tina, a dean managed to stop them in time.

"Oh no, there's not gonna be a fight already. You two better move along." the dean said.

"This isn't over yet." Jericho said.

"Ohh, I'm so scared." Daffy said sarcastically.

With that, Jericho left while Daffy checks on Tina.

"Are you okay?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Tina said. "That was very brave of you."

"Yeah, well someone has to standup to jerks." Daffy said.

"Who was that anyway?"

"His name is Jericho Mallard. He's a member of a rival clique known as the Jocks. My clique is the Tunesquad, as it says on my shirt. Jericho and I are sworn enemies, just like Bugs is with the leader of the Jocks. Anyway, I'll talk to you about it some other time." Daffy said. "Well, I better head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, see you tomorrow." Tina said.

As Daffy left, Tina looked at him and gave him a impressing look.

Later at home, Tina was in her room reading all the syllabuses that received from her teachers, but she can't stop thinking about Daffy.

'That was very brave for Daffy to defend me from that Jericho guy. No one has ever defended me before. Could Daffy be the one? After all, he's not buffed up, he seems like a nice guy, and not to mention he's different from all the other anthro ducks. Could I be falling for him? Whoa, not yet Tina, you just met him.' Tina thought.

Afterwards, Tina gets ready for school tomorrow.

**That's the end of this chapter. Like I said, this story will focus primary on Tina. It will also take place at the same time as LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS and LOONEY TUNES: SHATTERED SKIES, but we'll see other events during Tina's high school life and her relationship with Daffy during high school and so on. Anyway, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2: Falling in Love

**Here's the next chapter everybody.**

Chapter 2: Falling in Love.

The next day, Tina got along pretty well with the classmates she met yesterday, especially Daffy. Anyway, Tina was sitting next to Daffy in science class since they are now lab partners. Tina sees something in Daffy, but she can't figure it out. Besides, every male duck she have seen back in middle school were jerks and told her that she was nothing but another pretty girl, so no one would ever go out with her. Anyway, Tina wanted to have a conversation with Daffy.

"So, Daffy, I heard that you know Bugs Bunny." Tina said.

"Bugs? Yeah, he's my best friend, as well as his neighbor. We've been best friends since I was hatched back in New York." Daffy said.

"Oh, well I guess you know his grandfather." Tina said.

"Correct." Daffy replied. "You wanna meet Bugs?"

"It will be an honor." Tina said.

"Well, I hope he's in a good mood today." Daffy said.

"Why?" Tina asked all concerned.

"It's a long story. I'll have to tell you another time." Daffy said.

Tina is looking forward to meeting Bugs, but for some reason, she can't stop thinking about Daffy, so she decided to asked a fellow Tunesquad member name Sylvia Cat at gym class.

"Hey, Sylvia, can I talk to you about something?" Tina asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Sylvia said.

"What do you think of Daffy?" Tina asked.

"Daffy is a nice guy. He can be greedy sometimes but he's nice. Why, you like him or something?" Sylvia said.

"I think I do, I see something different about him." Tina replied.

"Why?' Sylvia asked.

"I think so. He seems different than other guys." Tina replied.

"What do you mean?" Sylvia asked.

"When I was attending Carson Middle School, I asked a few guys before. They rejected me and says that I'm just another pretty girl. And they became punks." Tina replied.

"Well, I'm pretty sure Daffy would love to go out with a girl like you. After all, he went through a simliar rejection like you." Sylvia said.

"Really?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. You see those two girls over there?" Sylvia asked.

Tina looked to where Sylvia is pointing at. There were two female ducks.

"Yeah." Tina replied.

"Daffy had asked them out before, but unfortunately they rejected him and said harsh things about him, not to mention that they are part of the Jocks." Sylvia said.

"What's the harsh things?" Tina said all concern for Daffy.

"They said that he's a loser, a weakling, no girl would go out with him because of his personailty and being skinny. That really hurt Daffy. So he said that he wasn't ready." Sylvia said.

"Well I don't care what they say. Those buffed up guys, like that Jericho guy for example, they're not my type. I'll go out with Daffy, and no one won't stop me. If these popular kids want to call me stupid or whatever, go ahead. I don't care. Daffy is a nice guy." Tina said.

"Wow, those are strong words there." Sylvia said.

"Yeah..." Tina said.

At the end of the school day, Tina found Daffy at his locker so that she can meet Bugs.

"Hey, Tina. Ready to meet Bugs?" Daffy asked.

"I've been ready." Tina replied.

Both walked together at the school's hallways. After a few minutes, Daffy found Bugs at his locker.

"Hey, Bugs." Daffy greeted.

"Eh, what's up doc?" Bugs greeted.

"I want you to meet one of my classmates. Bugs, this is Tina. Tina, this is Bugs." Daffy said introducing.

"Pleasure to meet you." Bugs said.

"It's an honor." Tina said.

Tina and Bugs chat for a few minutes and instantly became friends. Later at home, Tina was now doing some of her homework but she can't stop thinking about Daffy. Tina decided to talk to her mother, and lucky for her, Frank isn't home.

"Mom, can talk to you about something?" Tina asked.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Susan asked.

"Well, there's this classmate that I like and I see something different about him. He's not like all the other guys that I asked out back in middle school." Tina said.

"Turns out you might be falling in love." Susan said.

"Well, I just need an opinion from you." Tina said.

"Well, let me ask you something? Do you think you are ready to have a boyfriend?" Susan asked.

"I don't know. I want to get to know him more. He seems nice, he even defend from a guy that was flirting with me after I said no." Tina said.

"Well, Tina, I don't think you're mature enough to start a relationship, but then again. I understand how you feel and that you're in a stage where you are discovering yourself. And I know that I can trust you." Susan said. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Well, I want to know him more and have someone that I can talk to and hang out with, as well as treat you with respect, and if I ended up dating with him, I need you trust, as well as dad's. I don't know what I am doing, but I want to feel being cared, protected, and loved. Not in a way that other people does now these days." Tina said.

"Okay, you can go out with him, but if you end up dating him, you have to tell your father and we have to meet him, and be careful." Susan said.

"Thank you, mom." Tina said.

Afterwards, Tina goes to her room and stares out the window. She stills thinks about Daffy.

"I am in love." Tina said.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3: Tina loves Daffy

**Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 3: Tina loves Daffy.

Tina has been hanging out with Daffy eber since telling her mother about her falling in love with him. She has also began to realized her feelings for Dafy and every time she sees him, her feelings becomes stronger. Yet, she's kinda scared about asking him out. She was scared that he might reject her, just like all the other guys she asked out back in middle school. Anyway, Tina was gathering her belongings at her locker before she heads home. While getting her belongings, she is approached by Daffy.

"Hi Tina." Daffy said

"Oh, hi Daffy." Tina said. "What's up?"

"You got any plans tonight" Daffy asked.

"No, why" Tina replied.

"I was wondering if you want to go out with for dinner tonight?" Daffy replied.

Tina was kinda surprised that Daffy would ask her for dinner. But she managed to say…

"Sure, I would love to go out to dinner with you."

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." Daffy said.

As Daffy leaves, Tina had to composed herself before she gets excited that Daffy asked her out.

'I can't believe he ask me out. This is th first time somebody ask me out. Stay calm, Tina. Hopefully I can tell him how I feel about him.' Tina thought.

With that, Tina heads home so that she can start making preparations for her date tonight. Before that, Frank wanted to talk to Tina first.

"Tina, we need to talk." Frank said.

"Am I in trouble?" Tina asked.

"No you're not. I just need to have a father-daughter talk." Frank said.

Both went to sit on the couch in the living room.

"I understand you are seeing a boy." Frank said.

"Yeah, I was gonna tell you about that." Tina said nervously.

"Is he nice?" Frank asked.

"Yes he is. As a matter of fact, I have a date with him tonight." Tina replied.

"So you do are already dating?" Frank asked.

"Well, we're not offically a couple. We have been hanging out, but not on a actual date. Tonight will be a date." Tina said.

"Tina, the reason I want to talk to you about this because I'm your father, and I want to protect you, but at the same time, I want to make sure that you know what you're doing." Frank said.

"I understand that, dad. But, he's different. He's not like all those other guys that I asked out before. As a matter of fact, you'll like him once you meet him." Tina said.

"What's his name by the way?" Frank asked.

"Daffy Duck." Tina replied.

"Well, if you do end up becoming his girlfriend, I would like to meet him in person, mainly when we're having dinner." Frank said.

"Thanks for supporting me dad." Tina said.

"You're welcome, sweethart. Anyway, I'm working late tonight so I won't be home till 3AM and I hope you have a good time on your date." Frank said. "I better get going."

"Bye dad, and be careful." Tina said as Frank left the house.

'That is not bad as I thought it would be.' Tina thought.

With that, Tina gets ready for her date. As she gets ready, her cellphone rang. It was Daffy.

"Hi Daffy." Tina answered.

"Hi Tina. Listen, I want to let you know that we're going to a fancy restaurant." Daffy said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for letting me know. I'll see you tonight." Tina said.

"Okay, I'll see you tonight. Bye." Daffy said.

"Bye." Tina said as she hangs up her phone.

With that, Tina continues with her preparationsShe first takes a long shower. After the shower, she takes her dress out of the closet. She wants to impress her date. It was a red cocktail type dress. Tina then puts on her dress and looked at the mirror. She admired herself and let out a sigh of joy. She also put on brown eye shadow. Tina is not too much on putting makeup or that she's not good in any of this stuff, not like her older sister. After putting on the eye shadow, she puts on her black heels and grabs her black clutch before going downstairs to show herself to Susan.

"What do you think?" Tina asked.

"You look beautiful." Susan replied.

"You think Daffy will like the way I look?" Tina asked.

"Tina, just be yourself, you don't have to look to good to impress a guy. I'm sure Daffy will like the way you are." Susan said.

"Thanks, mom." Tina said.

The doorbell than rang.

"That's my date." Tina said.

"Have a good time sweetie." Susan said as she climbs upstairs.

Tina goes to open the door. The moment she saw Daffy, her heart beated faster. He looked handsome in a suit.

"Hi Daffy." Tina said with a smile. "You look great."

"Thanks, you look fantastic." Daffy said as he handed his date a bouquet of red roses.

"These are beautiful." Tina said. "Let me put these in a vase." She hopped back into the house and within a few moments she returned.

"Alright let's go." Tina said. Daffy offered his arm and she took it.

Afterwards, the limo drove Daffy and Tina to a pier. On the pier was a five-star class Italian restaurant named Rogelio's Garden. A valet opened the passenger door and Daffy came out to help Tina out. Then the two ducks walked into the restaurant.

"I've heard about this place. It's extremely expensive." Tina said

"Don't worry about it Tina. I got everything taken care of." Daffy said.

Both walked towards the desk.

"Reservation for two." Daffy said to the man behind the desk.

"Names please." the man said.

"Daffy Duck and Tina Russo." Daffy replied.

"Right this way." the man said. Within a few moments they were seated and their waiter handed them menus. After looking through, they ordered what they wanted and wait.

"Hey, Daffy, can I ask you something?" Tina asked.

"What is it?" Daffy said.

"Why are you different?" Tina asked.

"Different, what do you mean?" Daffy asked in concern.

"Well most guy ducks don't like me. They say I'm just another pretty girl." Tina said.

"What! Well, I think you are much more than that. You're funny and sweet and not to mention beautiful." Daffy said.

Tina almost cry. The she said…

"That's the nicest thing anyone's ever said about me. Thank you."

"No problem." Daffy said.

After a few moments, both got their meals and talk throughout dinner. Afterwards, Daffy decided to take Tina for a walk in the park. Tina want to tell him on how she feels about Daffy, but Daffy then wanted to tell her something.

"Tina, I have to tell you something." Daffy said.

"What is it?" Tina asked.

He took in a deep breath and exhaled. He held her hands and looked into her eyes.

"Tina, I…I really care about you. You have been on my mind for the past few days. I think you're the kindest, most beautiful, generous and intelligent girl I've ever met. I…I love you." Daffy said.

Tina looked surprised at first, she smiled then said…

"Really? Oh Daffy. To tell you the truth, I…I couldn't stop thinking about you either…I…I love you too."

Daffy was surprised. She loved him back. Afterwards, both kissed. She placed her arms around his neck, and he slowly placed his arms around her back. They kissed for what seemed an eternity. Afterwards, both hold hands and walked back to the limo where it took them to Tina's house. Daffy then walked her to the door.

"Well, goodnight, Tina." Daffy said.

Daffy was about to walk back to the limo until Tina said…

"Wait, don't I get a goodnight kiss?"

Daffy hesitated and then kissed her on the cheek.

"No, I mean a real goodnight kiss." Tina said. She grabbed his head and kissed him on the beak. "Like that." Then she went inside. Tina leaned on the door and places her hand on her heart and let out a sigh of joy.

"That is the best date I ever been too." Tina said.

After the night, Tina and Daffy becomes a couple.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4: Joining the Tunesquad

**Here's chapter 4 everybody.**

Chapter 4: Joining the Tunesquad.

After going on that date, Daffy and Tina became a pair and wants to tell the news to their friends. Anyway, it's Monday and Tina and Daffy were walking down the hallway holding hands. Some people just gave them glances while walking. There are some people who are upset that Daffy nows has a girlfriend. Jericho Mallard, Daffy's rival, goes to tell his friends.

"Hey Dash, everyone." Jericho said.

"What's up, Jericho." Dash said. Dash is a rabbit who is muscular, has white fur and brown eyes. He wore a jacket and jeans.

"Daffy dork has a girlfriend." Jericho said.

"What?!" Dash said.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Nicole said. Nicole is a rabbit who has peach-colored fur, blue eyes, long black hair and wore a pair of jeans and a black shirt. She's Dash's girlfriend

"I saw him holding hands with that Tina Russo chick." Jericho said.

"Ewww, who wants to go out with him." said Angela. Angela is a female duck who has white feathers, long black hair, black eyes, and she's wearing a black skirt and red shirt.

"That girl has to be crazy." said Beverly. Beverly is also a female duck who has dark brown feathers, long blonde hair, black eyes, and wore a white skirt and blue shirt. She's Jericho's girlfriend.

"What are you gonna do about?" Dash said.

"Embarrassed him more." Jericho said.

Meanwhile, Tina and Daffy encounter Daffy's friends, the Tunesquad, down the hall.

"Hey guys." Daffy greeted.

"Hey you two." the Tunesquad said.

Bugs noticed that the two ducks were holding hands.

"Oh, are you two dating?" Bugs asked.

"Yes. Daffy and I are offically boyfriend and girlfriend." Tina replied.

"You two look cute together." Petunia said.

"Thanks." Daffy and Tina said

"Anyway, Bugs I want to talk to you about something." Tina said.

"What is it?" Bugs asked.

"I want to join the Tunesquad." Tina said.

"Really?" Bugs asked.

"Yes. You people are really nice and it's not fair that you get treated badly by those Jock punks and the fact that I heard that they are spreading this propaganda to our graduation class against you all." Tina said.

"Well, not the whole graduation class, but, anyway, well Tina, I have to warn that you will be targeted by the Jocks once you join us." Bugs said.

"It's okay. I don't care about being popular, nor that I'm the popular type anyway. After all, I am dating a nice duck name Daffy." Tina said making Daffy blushed.

"Very well, are you prepared to have nice times and adventures with the Tunesquad?" Bugs asked.

"I am ready." Tina replied.

"Bugs then open his backpack and pull out a Tunesquad shirt.

"Welcome to the Tunesquad Ms. Tina Russo." Bugs said handing her the shirt.

"Thank you, Bugs." Tina said.

Tina then went to the nearest restroom to change her current shirt to her Tunesquad shirt. She then went to show everyone else.

"Looking good, Tina." Daffy said.

"Thanks, Daffy." Tina said as she kisses him on the beak.

With that, Tina became a official member of the Tunesquad. Her day went well, she now has a boyfriend, became a Tunesquad member, and even learn that Lola and Alvin join the Tunesquad. Her day was going good so far, that is until school ended. Tina was at her locker getting her belongings so that she can go home and do homework. While doing that, Angela and Beverly approached her.

"Can I help you?" Tina asked.

"I see you became one of the Tunesquad members." said Beverly.

"And what's wrong with that?" Tina said becoming stern.

"It makes you part of those losers." Angela said harshly.

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I don't know how you can date Daffy dork." Beverly said.

"Or maybe there's something wrong with you." Tina said as her temper is rising. "Daffy is a nice guy, and I heard about you two and how you treated him badly. If you don't like the fact that I'm dating him, too bad. And you could tell your Jock punks to leave us alone!" Tina said.

"Fine! That makes you one of those losers! And the Jocks will always be one step ahead of you Tunesquad losers!" Beverly said.

"Until your popularity falls after graduation." Tina said as she left, leaving Beverly and Angela fuming.

Afterwards, Tina will support her boyfriend as well as the Tunesquad and she's glad that she's a Tunesquad member.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5: Rivalry

**Here's chapter 5 everybody.**

Chapter 5: Rivalry.

It's been one day since Tina join the Tunesquad, and she now knows that this will further increase the rivalry between the Tunesquad and Jocks, but she doesn't care. The Tunesquad are her friends, and all don't care about popularity, mostly her friend Bugs since he's famous. She also Daffy, and Daffy is the second-in-command of the Tunesquad. Anyway, Tina was walking with the Tunesquad as one whole group down the hallway. As they walk down, they encounter the Jocks, who are walking down the hallway as a group. Among them is Jericho, Dash, Nicole, Beverly, and Angela.

"So, seems you recruited three more losers." Dash said.

"I don't see any loser, except a lot in front of us." Bugs said.

"You Looney Tunes think you can outshine us, especially when Daffy dork here gets a chick." Jericho said referring to Tina.

"Your boyfriend is nothing but a nobody." Beverly said to Tina.

"And your boyfriend is nothing but a punk who thinks bullying people will make him have power. I don't think so." Tina said.

"Well, I don't care what people thinks. And as long as some people are against you, that's all it matters." Jericho said.

"The Jocks always wins." Angela said.

"And by the way, you made a big mistake rejecting our offer. We will make sure we make your boyfriend suffer more." Jericho said.

Tina responded by slapping Jericho across the face.

"You stay away from us." Tina said.

"You're gonna regret that." Jericho said.

"You stay away from my girl." Daffy said.

"Whatever loser." Jericho said as he and the rest of the Jocks walked away.

Afterwards, Tina and her friends continue their daily school routines. In gym, Tina know she is gonna have problems trying to concentrate since she had both Beverly and Angela in the same class. However, this will soon change when the coach starts giving them instuctions.

"Okay, class. Today, we will play volleyball. Who has ever play volleyball before, or was part of a team in middle school?" the coach asked.

A few students raise their hands, including Tina. Tina is really good at volleyball. She helped her middle school's volleyball team win the state championship last year.

"Okay, I will split you up into teams." the coach said.

The coach made the students split up into teams. Tina was in one team while Beverly and Angela was in the other team. However, there was a twist.

"Don't worry Tina, we'll make sure these Jocks supporters lose." a student said.

"Yeah, I don't see anything wrong with you Tunesquad guys. You all are nice." another student said.

Tina was surrpised. Turns out the students on her team are Tunesquad supporters and against the Jocks while the students on Beverly and Angela's team are Jocks supporters and against the Tunesquad. Tina then wonders, does this rivalry have supporters for each side? She wants to figure that out. Tina and her Tunesquad supporters is able to defeat Beverly, Angela and their Jocks supporters thanks to her volleyball skills. Afterwards, Tina wants to talk to Daffy after school.

"Hi, Daffy." Tina said as she kissed Daffy.

"Hi, Tina." Daffy greeted back, happy to see his beautiful girlfriend.

"How was your day?" Tina asked.

"It was good. You know what's the best part of my day is?" Daffy said.

"What is it?" Tina asked.

"Seeing you everyday in class." Daffy replied.

"You never stop flattering, don't you?" Tina said.

"Nope." Daffy replied.

"I love you, Daffy." Tina said.

"Love you, too." Daffy said.

"Anyway, Daffy, does our graduation class have like a split in the Tunesquad/Jocks rivalry?" Tina asked.

"What do you mean?" Daffy asked.

"I mean, does some students support us while others support the Jocks?" Tina asked.

"Actually, yes. Most of the majority of our graduation class are with the Jocks, but there are others that supports us and doesn't believe in any of their propaganda against us." Daffy said.

"Wow." Tina said.

"Yes. That's how tense this rivalry is." Daffy said.

"Wow. I'm glad that there are some people that are with us." Tina said.

"And they are the smart ones." Daffy said.

"As are we." Tina said.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it was short. Anyway, please review.**


	6. Chapter 6: Bad Storm

**To my guest Charlie Garland, thank you for the reviews. I was getting worried on what happened to you since I haven't heard from you in months. Anyway, if you haven't check my fanfic page, I got more stories and news chapters on stories you read that involves Daffy and Tina. Anyway, here's chapter 6 everybody.**

Chapter 6: Bad Storm.

It's been seven months since Tina join the Tunesquad and became Daffy's girlfriend and when it comes down to their relationship, it was doing very well. They were always around each other, going out together, buying gifts for each other, or just being lovey-dovey. Anyway, it's been one week since Daffy defended Tina at a dodgeball match after Jericho tripped Tina and broke her ankle and Tina has recovered from the injury. Right now, Tina and Daffy were listening to their science teacher as he tells them about an assignment he assigned them this weekend.

"Okay, class, as you all know, your science projects are due next Friday, so make sure you communicate with your partners and get them done if you want a good grade." the teacher said.

Afterwards, Tina and Daffy left their science class to head for their next class.

"Hey Daffy, you want to come to my house to get that project finished?" Tina asked.

"Sure." Daffy replied.

Hours later, after letting his parents know, Daffy is at Tina's house to work on their project.

"Daffy, good to see you." Susan said.

"Nice to see you, Susan." Daffy said.

"So, what bring you here today?" Susan said.

"Daffy and I have a science project that needs to be finished." Tina replied.

"What's the project on?" Susan asked.

"Asteroids." Tina replied.

"Oh." Susan said.

"Yeah, the first thing that comes to my mind when it comes to asteroids is the Ulysses." Daffy said.

"Yeah..." Susan said.

"Anyway, we better continue what we started." Tina said.

"Daffy, I want to let you know that there is a chance of a bad thunderstorm tonight." Susan said.

"Oh, okay." Daffy said.

With that, Tina and Daffy goes to work on their project on the living room. However, as they worked, a thunderstorm moves in the area. Hours later, Tina and Daffy are finished, however, the storm is getting worst, it is already dark outside, and the news reports shows some flooding in some areas in the city.

"So, I guess I should wait till the storm clears up I guess." Daffy said.

"Let me check the weather report." Frank said as he turns on the TV.

"We are getting reports that there are floodings in some areas in Acmetropolis and this storm won's stop till dawn." the reporter said on the TV.

"Daffy, do you mind if I call you parents?" Frank said.

"I don't mind." Daffy said.

Frank then went to call Daffy's parents on about the situation with the storm. After a few seconds, Daffy's mother picks up.

"Duck residence, Rebecca Duck speaking." Rebecca answered.

"Hello Rebecca, this is Frank, Tina's father." Frank said.

"Oh, hi, Frank." Rebecca said.

"I'm calling you because of the storm situation. As a cop, I suggest that Daffy stays at my place for the night. There's some floods in some areas and the storm won't stop till dawn." Frank said.

"Oh, okay. Thank you for letting me know." Rebecca said.

"Okay. Have a goodnight." Frank said.

"Goodnight." Rebecca said.

Both hangs up.

"Well, I guess I'll sleep in the couch." Daffy said.

"Okay, I have to get to work so that I can learn more about the situation. Tina, you and Daffy can watch a movie or something, but keep it down though. Your mother needs to sleep." Frank said.

"Okay, daddy. Be careful." Tina said.

Frank leaves and Daffy sits on the couch. Tina then heads for a nearby closet and gets a blanket and two pillows. She hands one of them to Daffy.

"So what do you want to watch?" Tina asked.

"It doesn't matter for me. After all, this is your house." Daffy said.

Tina looks at the movies she had and puts on the movie of her choice. While they were watching, the power went out.

"Aww, man. I wanted to find out what happens." Daffy said.

Tina didn't respond. Daffy looked and saw Tina sleeping while cuddling with him. Daffy then slowly got up and covered Tina with the blanket. Daffy then went to sleep on a nearby recliner as the storm continues throughout the night.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meeting a Hero

**Here's chapter 7 everybody.**

Chapter 7: Meeting a Hero.

It's been one week since the bad storm that forced Daffy to slept over at Tina's house, and both got a good grade on their project. Anyway, ever since meeting Bugs on the first week of school, Tina never had the chance to meet his grandfather. She was busy with her job and school, so that got in the way for her to meet him. But, today, she is gonna get a chance. It's the end of the school day, and Tina is going to meet with Bugs and Daffy at Bugs' locker. Tina called her mom to let her know that she'll be hanging out with Bugs and Daffy. She then heads for Bugs' locker and meets him and Daffy there.

"Hi, Bugs." Tina greeted.

"Hi, Tina."Bugs greeted back.

"Hi, babe." Tina greeted Daffy with a kiss.

"Hi, babe." Daffy greeted back with a kiss.

"Okay, you ready?" Bugs asked.

"Yes." Tina replied.

"Okay, let's head for my house." Bugs said.

Tina, Daffy, and Bugs walked to Bugs' house, which is in the woods, next to Daffy's house, and it is actually a rabbit's burrow. Everyone climbed down the ladder and into Bugs' home. Once Tina reached the bottom of the ladder, she turns around to see Bugs' home. However, his home didn't catch her attention. Her attention is caught to an eldlerly rabbit sitting in an recliner. The rabbit has grey fur with white-colored fur cheeks, black fur at the tips od his ears, black eyes, and he is wearing pants and a long sleeve shirt and a cap tht tells him that he's a World War Two veteran. He is Bugs' grandfather, the famous Happy Bunny Rabbit, who became the first anthropomorphic ace pilot, known as 'The Phoenix' or 'Firebird' and the key player of the anthro civil rights movement back in the 1960s. Tina couldn't believe that she's meeting Happy in person. He is a hero to her, as well as her family. Tina kept her cool though.

"Grandpa, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This is Tina." Bugs said greeting Happy to Tina.

Happy slowly got up from his recliner and shook hands with Tina.

"Nice to meet you young lady." Happy said.

"It's an honor to meet you, Sir." Tina said.

"So, you must be Daffy's girlfriend." Happy said.

"Yes I am." Tina replied.

"That's nice." Happy said.

Happy, Tina, Daffy, and Bugs talked for a few minutes until Tina asked Happy something.

"Colonel?" Tina asked.

"Please, call me, Happy." Happy said.

"Okay, Happy...Mind if you tell one of your war stories?" Tina asked.

"Sure." Happy asked.

Tina then takes a seat to hear his stories. Happy tells Tina some of the air battles that he participated in during World War Two. Tina was amazed. After two hours, Tina starts to head home and thanks Happy for telling his stories and Bugs for letting her meet him.

An hour later, Tina came home, feeling excited. She never thought till this day that she was gonna meet Happy, the rabbit who is famous to the nation, not to mention making his family, like Bugs, famous. Anyway, Susan was in the kitchen preparing dinner. She noticed her daughter come in the front door.

"Hi, sweetie." Susan greeted.

"Hi, mom." Tina said.

Susan noticed Tina's excitement.

"You seem excited. This somthing happened today?" Susan asked.

"Yeah, somethng happened today, but I want to tell you and dad during dinner tonight." Tina said.

"Okay then." Susan said.

With that, Susan continues to cook and Tina sets the table. Frank came home in his police uniform and greeted his wife and daughter. After a few minutes, dinner was ready. It was salmon with green beans and rice.

"Tina, mind saying grace?" Frank asked.

"In the name of the Father and of the Son and of the Holy Ghost, Amen. Bless us Oh Lord, and these thy gifts, which we are about to receive, from thy bounty, through Christ, Our Lord. Amen." Tina said as she and everyone else did the sign of the cross before and after saying the prayer.

With that, everyone starts eating dinner. Frank starts a conversation.

"So, how was your day, Tina?" Frank asked.

"It was great, you all won't believe what happen today." Tina said with excitement.

"So tell us." Frank said as he puts a piece of salmon in his mouth.

"Today, I met a hero." Tina said.

"Hero, huh?" Susan said all confused.

"What hero?" Frank asked.

"A icon, a hero, a celebrity, a idol." Tina said.

"Hmmm." Frank mumbled with his mouth full.

"Tina, what or who are you talking about?" Susan asked all confused.

"I met Bugs' grandfather, THE famous Happy Bunny Rabbit." Tina said all with excitement.

At that moment, Frank started coughing and cough out the food he had in his mouth. He couldn't believe what he heard. Susan couldn't believe what she heard too.

"What did you just say?" Frank said.

"I met THE Happy Bunny Rabbit, aka, 'The Phoenix', 'The Firebird'." Tina said.

"No way!" Franks said.

"I didn't know he lives here." Susan said.

"Well, I know Bugs, so he has to be living here." Tina said.

"So the first anthro ace pilot and hero to the anthros is living here, huh?" Frank said.

"I would love to meet him. After all, if it wasn't for him, we, as anthros, wouldn't be having the freedom we have today." Susan said.

"Not to mention he's a hero to the country. I mean, he fought in World War 2, and becoming the first anthro ace pilot." Frank said.

"Anyway, that's what I wanted to tell you." Tina said.

"I'm happy for you, Tina. You met a idol of yours." Susan said.

"Yeah, and it's a good thing I met and dating Daffy." Tina said.

"Why?" Frank asked.

"Because if I didn't met him, I wouldn't have met Bugs and Happy, not to mention becoming friends with the Tunesquad." Tina said.

"Yes. Your friends are really nice. Shame that half of the graduation class treated them bad." Susan said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter. As long as I'm a Tunesquad member, that's all it matters." Tina said.

Afterwards, Tina started seeing Happy with Daffy more often and hears more stories of Happy's days when he was young and became good friends with him.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8: Preparing for Ulysses

**Here's chapter 8 everybody.**

Chapter 8: Preparing for Ulysses.

It's the last day of school and the Tunesquad are glad to have survive their first year of high school. After gathering for a group photo and having conversations, everyone heads home. Tina was walking with Daffy and Bugs on the way.

"Hey, Daffy, do you plan on seeing Ulysses?" Tina asked.

"If Stonehenge does its job and a fragment doesn't hit the city, then yes." Daffy replied.

"I just hope the end of the world is not near. Stonehenge has to do its job." Tina said.

Some Tunesquad members, like Tina, will be worried this summer due to the fact that the world is in the face of an alleged impending apocalypse. In 1994, the International Astronomist Union discovered an asteroid first labeled '1994XF04' and later renamed 'Ulysses' is on a collision course with Earth. The asteroid is scheduled to collided with Earth on July 3rd, 2009. The US government decides to build Stonehenge, a battery of rail guns capable of targeting and destroying asteroid fragments in orbit. Two other countries are building asteroid interception systems, but are not complete. So the world is depending on Stonehenge to do its job since the scheduled date is next month. Tina is not looking forward to this probably apocalyptic event, although she will be watching the meteor shower. The Ulysses has been her subject all day. As a matter of fact, the Ulysses has been the main subject for weeks. With July 3rd coming, everyone has been preparing for this event. Anyway, Tina said goodbye to Bugs and Daffy and heads home. A few minutes later, she arrived at her house and finds her mother in the kitchen.

"Hi, mom. I'm home." Tina said as she lays her backpack on the couch.

"Hi, sweetie. How was your day?" Susan asked.

"Not to good." Tina said.

"What happened?" Susan asked.

"You know, Ulysses." Tina said.

"Oh, everyone been talking about that, huh?" Susan asked.

"Yeah..." Tina said.

Susan noticed a concerned look on her daughter's face. She decides to talk to her.

"Look, Tina. I know you're worried about this event coming up, but if this is gonna be the end of the world, at least we'll die together as a family. Now, the only thing we can do is pray to God." Susan said.

"What about Daffy? What about my friends?" Tina asked.

"Well, you should talk to Daffy." Susan said.

"Okay." Tina said.

The rest of the day, Tina keep thinking about what her mother said.

Three days later, Tina and other Tunesquad members, except Alvin and Lola, were at Bugs' burrow for a Tunesquad meeting to discuss the Ulysses asteroid and the aftermath of it.

"Wait, where's Lola and Alvin?" Daffy asked.

"Daffy, I told you, Lola's dad forbidded her from seeing me, remember? Besides, Tina will tell them about this meeting." Bugs replied.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Daffy said

"Okay, anyway, so as we all know, the Ulysses is gonna be falling to Earth next month. Now, if Stonehenge does its job and we get to live for another day, what do we as the Tunesquad go on from there?" Bugs asked.

"Well, hopefully, this will change the Jocks from spreading propaganda about us." Petunia said.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure the Jocks aren't gonna change, Petunia." Bugs said.

"I say we-we-we-we start hanging out more-more-more often." Porky said.

"We always hang out at Pizzarriba." Bugs said.

"Well, we should start praying more often. After all, we can die anytime now." Tina said.

"Tina, you're right. We have to pray." Bugs said.

"Yeah, me and Bugs go to Chruch every Sunday and we don't want to go to hell." Daffy said.

"Me too." Tina said.

"Okay, so we have to pray more often guys." Bugs said.

"Agreed." the Tunesquad said.

The meeting continued until the Tunesquad hangs out at Bugs' burrow. Tina talks to Daffy in the guest room, where Bugs' relatives would stay at during the Bunny's family reunions.

"Daffy, do you think we'll live to see another day?" Tina asked.

"Tina, if we do live to see another day, I will hang out with you more often and love you more." Daffy said.

Tina and Daffy hugged each other before Tina cuddles with Daffy and watch the TV. After hours of hanging out, Tina heads home and gets prepared for Ulysses.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Wrath of God

**Here's chapter 9 everybody.**

Chapter 9: The Wrath of God.

July 3rd, 2009 is finally here, and Tina and her parents woke up really early so that they can go to Church before spending time together before the Ulysses approaches. The massive asteroid is scheduled to reach Earth's vicinity at exactly 3:30PM, US Eastern Standard Time. Tina got a call from Daffy to let her know how much he loves her. Afterwards, Tina spend time with her family. Tina's siblings Michael and Victoria also came to visit Tina and their parents. Tina, Victoria, and Michael were watching the news. Ulysses has been the main subject and time is ticking closer to the scheduled time. As the anchorman went over the likely impact sites in the world, the three siblings were discussing about Ulysses.

"You guys really think Stonehenge will do its job?" Victoria asked. Victoria is Tina's older sister. She has yellow feathers, light orange legs and beak, black eyes short black hair and wore a gray shirt and a blue demin skirt.

"I think Stonehenge would do its job." Michael said. Michael is Tina's older brother. Michael has brown hair, black eyes, orange legs and beak. He is also wearing a red polo shirt and a pair of jeans.

"As long as I can live to see another day, that's all it matters." Tina replied. 

After a few hours of discussing about the Ulysses, it was time. It's now 3:30PM US Eastern Standard Time. The Ulysses finally reached Earth's vicinity, however, it then unexpectedly split into more than a thousand pieces as it passed the Roche Limit. Many of these fragments then plummeted to Earth. The world's nations did not expect this happening, but reacted quickly. Stonehenge now starts engaging the larger fragments and did its best to protect the planet. Meanwhile, Tina, Victoria, Michael, Susan, and Frank were watching the asteroids as they start streaking over the daylight sky. Michael and Victoria were also listening to their radios in their cars.

"I'm getting word that there are impacts in Estovakia." Michael said.

"I'm hearing that fragments has crashed in the Erusea's capital Farbanti and at Newfield Island near Hawaii." Victoria said.

"Oh my! Poor people!" Susan said.

Hours later, it got dark and the Russos can now see more meteors as they streak over at the night sky. Tina was holding a camera to record the event.

"Look at that." Tina said.

"At least Stonehenge is doing its job. We're not dead yet." Victoria said.

"I'm hearing that a fragment has crashed near the Grand Canyon." Michael said.

"Grant them eternal rest, O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon them." Tina said.

At the end of the night, Stonehenge performed successfully. However, hundreds of asteroid fragments smashed into the planet. In Europe, 500,000 people perished within the first two weeks. The United States too suffered damage. The fall of Ulysses and aftermath isn't over. In fact, it's just the beginning.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10: Water Park

**Here's chapter 10 everybody.**

Chapter 10: Water Park.

It's been one month since the fall of the Ulysses asteroid, and the world is already starting to recover from the event. The aftermath and recovery efforts has been the main subject on news channels and people's minds, and even after the fall of Ulysses and not being the end of the world, people are still trying move on from this event. Anyway, today is Saturday, and it is still summer vacation. At the Russo's house, Tina and Susan are preparing to go the new water park that was opened last week. Victoria is also coming with them as well since the school semester at Acmetropolis University doesn't start for another two weeks. Anyway, Tina check to make sure eveything is in the car.

"Well, that is everything." Tina said.

"Hey, Tina, you want to bring Daffy? I'm sure he'll love to come with us." Susan said.

"Okay, but we'll have to pay him a visit." Tina said.

"Okay, but you'll have to give me directions." Susan said.

"Okay." Tina said.

With that, Daffy, Susan heads for Daffy's house in their car while Victoria follows them in hers.

Meanwhile, at the Duck's house, Daffy and Rebecca were sitting in the couch watching TV while having fans blowing at them and the A/C set to low. Both of them were sweating and watching the weather report on this very hot weather.

"Dang, this weather is so hot and the fans and A/C is not helping me at all." Daffy said.

"I wish we can do something, since your father will be working late tonight." Rebecca said.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Daffy goes to answer it. It was Tina. Daffy noticed that she was wearing a tanktop with her skirt.

"Hi, Tina. I guess you're feeling hot from this weather?" Daffy asked while brushing his sweat from his forehead.

"Kind of. Anyway, I was wondering if you want to come to the new water park with me, my sister and my mom?" Tina said.

"Can my mom come, too?" Daffy asked.

"Let me ask my mom." Tina said.

Tina then heads back to the car.

"Mom, Daffy is wondering if he can bring his mom with us?" Tina asked.

"Sure, she can come. I would like to chat with her." Susan said.

Tina heads back to the front door.

"My mom said she can. She would like to chat with her." Tina said.

"Okay, hold that thought." Daffy said as he turns around to face Rebecca. "Hey mom, you want to come to the water park with Tina and her sister and her mom?"

"I didn't know that there was a water park. Anyway, sure. Besides, I need to get away from this hot weather." Rebecca said.

Daffy turns back to Tina.

"Okay, can you give us a few minutes so that we can get ready?" Daffy asked.

"Sure." Tina replied.

Daffy and Rebecca goes to get change. After a few minutes, they were ready, with Daffy wearing his swin trunks and a white shirt and Rebecca wearing shorts and a shirt, and everyone heads for the water park. After a few minutes, they arrived at the water park and everyone pay their admission. Rebecca and Susan went to the dressing rooms to put on their swimsuits. Both were wearing one piece suits. Rebecca's was green while Susan's was purple. Victoria and Tina then went to the dressing room to change into their swinsuits. Victoria had a red bikini suit. Tina came out of the dressing room wearing a blue bikini suit, which made her look gorgeous to Daffy. Everyone then put on sunblock before Rebecca says...

"Daffy, take out your shirt."

Daffy just stares at her.

"Do I have to?" Daffy asked.

"Well, why you don't want to take off your shirt?" Rebecca asked.

"I feel uncomfortable showing my body." Daffy said.

"I think I understand why you don't want to take your shirt off." Susan said.

Rebecca then realized what Daffy is trying to say.

"Daffy, I'm pretty sure being skinny won't lead you to losing Tina." Rebecca said.

Tina then wanted to tak to her boyfriend.

"Let me talk to him." Tina said.

Tina and Daffy then move away from the others.

"Daffy, why don't want to take off your shirt?" Tina asked.

"Because I'm skinny, and I fear that you won't like me." Daffy said.

"Daffy, I don't care about that, you know I love you. Look, if this make you feel any better, you're the first person to see me in a bikini." Tina said.

"Really?" Daffy asked.

"Yes." Tina replied. "I don't care what people say about us."

"Thanks, Tina. You're the best girlfriend I ever had." Daffy said.

"I know. Now come on, let's have fun." Tina said.

With that, Daffy finally takes off his shirt and both him and Tina jumps in the giant pool while Victoria, Susan, and Rebecca sunbathe themselves. Daffy and Tina were swimming very well. After all, they are ducks. After swimming a lot, Daffy and Tina held hands as they walk around the park.

"Hey, Tina. You want to go on that slide." Daffy said as he points to a 75 feet tall water slide.

"Sure, that looks awesome to ride." Tina said.

Both then heads for the slide and wait in a line for minutes until it was their turn. Both then heads for the slide that is for two people. Tina got in the raft followed by Daffy.

"Are you ready." the man in charge of the slide said.

"Let's do this!" Tina and Daffy said.

The man then push their raft and both were flying down the slide.

"WOO HOO!" Daffy screamed.

"This is awesome! Woooo!" Tina screamed.

The slide then made it to the bottom and splash Tina and Daffy. Meanwhile, Susan, Victoria, and Susan were chit chatting while sunbathing.

"Your son is really sweet. I wish there were more guys like him." Susan said.

"Thank you. Your daughter is really kind. There should be more women like her." Rebecca said.

"Victoria is like Tina, too." Susan said.

"Yeah, most girls don't know how to be kind." Victoria said with her eyes close.

Meanwhile, back near the slide, Tina was alone waiting for Daffy, who is at the restroom. As she waits, a male duck approaches her.

"Hi there, babe. I see you're all alone. How bout I keep you company?" the duck said.

"No thank you, I got a boyfriend, so back off." Tina said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that he isn't much of a person to hang out with. Hang out with me and you will have lots of good times." the duck said.

Daffy suddenly came out of the restroom and saw the duck flirting with Tina. He confronted him.

"And who do you think you are hitting on my girl?" Daffy said.

"That's your boyfriend? He looks like a failure." the duck said.

"He's not a failure!" Tina shouted.

"Come on, you don't need that worthless duck, I bet he's not the dating type." the duck said.

"Stop insulting my man." Tina said.

"Fine. You're a unworthy slob with features that would make other ducks like me run away." the duck said.

At that remark, Daffy lost his temper.

"Hey, buddy. Let's go for a walk." Daffy said with his arm around the duck's shoulder.

Daffy and the duck walked towards the pool. He looked back at Tina and blink at her. Daffy then grabbed a painful grip on the duck's wrist. He yells in pain.

"Don't you ever insult my girl and stay away from her. If I see you again, then we're gonna have some problems, understood?" Daffy said.

"Okay, man. I'm sorry. Let me go!" the duck said.

"Okay then." Daffy said.

Daffy then used his martial arts skills and flipped the duck into the pool. Once the duck was able to come out for air, Daffy said...

"And by the way, don't ever mess with me." Daffy said.

Daffy then walked back to Tina.

"You okay, Tina?" Daffy asked.

"Yeah. Thank you for defending me." Tina said.

"No problem." Daffy said.

"By the way, where did you learn to do that?" Tina asked.

"The flip thing? I take martial arts classes." Daffy said.

"I didn't know you know martial arts, how come you don't use them against Jericho or other Jocks?" Tina asked.

"Because my Sensei told me that karate is only use for self defense or use them as a last resort." Daffy said.

"Oh okay. Maybe I should see you in your tournaments or classes." Tina said.

"There is a tournament next week, if you want to come." Daffy said.

"Sure. I want to give you the support." Tina said.

"Thanks, Tina." Daffy said.

Both kissed before spending more time together in the park. After hours of having fun, everyone starts heading home. Tina had a great time with Daffy and hopes that her relationship with him would last for a long time.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11: Meeting Daffy's Cousin

**To my special guest Charlie Garland, thank you for the reviews. Don't forget to check out other Daffy/Tina stories. LOONEY TUNES: CHAIN LIMIT was originally named LOONEY TUNES: BRAVE ARMS 2. Check out my page if you want to see the stories that involves Daffy and Tina. Anyway, here's chapter 11, everybody.**

Chapter 11: Meeting Daffy's Cousin.

It's been two days since the trip to the water park and Tina has been hanging out with Daffy more often. Anyway, Tina was hanging out with Daffy at his house. They were watching WWE's Monday Night Raw on TV. Somehow, Daffy got Tina involved in watching wrestling, despite being fake. It's entertaining for her and she likes some of the wrestlers. As they were watching the show, the phone rang. Rebecca goes to pick it up.

"Hello...Hi Henry...Really?...That's great, when?...Will she be going to school with him...Okay, I'll let him know...Love you, too, bye." Rebecca said on the phone.

Rebecca goes to the living room to talk to Daffy.

"Daffy, you got a minute?" Rebecca asked.

"Sure, it's commerical break." Daffy said.

"I just got off the phone with your uncle Henry. He and his family are moving here." Rebecca said.

"When are they coming here?" Daffy asked.

"Two days. I want to let you know this because Amanda will be going to school with you." Rebecca said.

"Sweet. Amanda and I in school together." Daffy said.

Rebecca then left Daffy and Tina as they watch TV.

"Is your cousin Amanda in the same grade as us?" Tina asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Daffy replied.

"Well, maybe we should get her to join the Tunesquad." Tina said.

"That would be nice." Daffy said.

Two days later, the Tunesquad were hanging out at Speedy's restuarant Pizzarriba. Tina was with Daffy talking to Bugs, Alvin, and Lola. While everyone was talking, the door to the restuarant opened and came in a female duck. She had black feathers, long blonde hair, black eyes, and had light orange legs and beak. She was also wearing a white demin skirt and a red shirt. Daffy saw her.

"Amanda!" Daffy said as he approached her.

"Daffy!" Amanda said.

Both hugged each other.

"How was your flight?" Daffy asked.

"It was good. How are you, it's been awhile?" Amanda said.

"I'm fine. Hey, wanna hang out with my friends? I'm sure they'll love to meet you." Daffy said as he guides his cousin to all his friends. Amanda immediately saw Bugs.

"Hi Bugs!" Amanda said.

"Hey Amanda! Good to see you!" Bugs said as he hugged her.

"Everyone, this is my cousin Amanda. She'll be going to school with us." Daffy said.

Tina was the first person to approach her.

"Hello, Amanda. I'm Tina Russo. I'm Daffy's girlfriend." Tina said introducing herself.

"Nice to meet you Tina." Amanda said. "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Daffy."

Daffy introduced everyone to Amanda. Afterwards, Amanda was talking to Tina.

"So, how long have you been dating Daffy?" Amanda asked.

"11 months." Tina replied.

"That's nice." Amanda said.

"How bout you, do you have someone special?" Tina asked.

"I used to. My ex was nothing but a punk." Amanda replied.

"Sorry to hear that." Tina said.

"It's okay. As long I'm here, I don't have to see him anymore." Amanda said.

"Not to mention get some peace." Tina said.

"So what's Mckimson High School like?" Amanda asked.

"It's a nice school, but I have to warn you that we have enemies, so get ready to see Daffy's rival. Heck you might meet new enemies yourself on the first day." Tina said.

"Don't worry, They will make sure they don't mess with me, especially since I'm a New Yorker." Amanda said.

"I hope so." Tina said.

Tina and Amanda chit chat for the rest of the night and became friends.

A few weeks later, school was now back in session and Tina, along with the Tunesquad were entering their 10th grade year, and this will be Amanda's first day at McKimson High. Tina had gym in her last class and she had Daffy, Bugs, and a few Tunesquad members with her. Amanda also had gym with her as well. Amanda talked to Tina and the others. Suddenly, some members of the Jocks, including Dash, Nicole, Jericho, Beverly and Angela, approached them.

"Well, well, well, if it is Daffy dork and the Tunenerds." Jericho said.

"Well, if it is the biggest punk who thinks he all tough and his girl, who thinks she's better than my girl, but she's not because she'll never be as good as Tina." Daffy said.

"Ohhhhh." the Tunesquad said.

"Oh yeah, well, and you still can't beat the handsome, strong and powerful Jericho." Beverly said.

"Please, Daffy is more charming, respectful, and a gentleman than your man." Tina said.

"Doesn't matter, he'll always be the weakling he is." Jericho said.

At that moment, Amanda came forward and pushed Jericho, making him almost lose balance.

"Don't you disrespect my cousin like that!" Amanda said.

"Cousin?!" Dash, Nicole, Beverly, Angela, and the Jocks said.

"Cousin?!" Jericho said before having a smirk on his face. "So, you're his family, huh? Well that makes you part of those losers!" Jericho said.

At that moment, Amanda gave Jericho a slap to the face.

"I've dated a person, and you remind me of him. You're just another person who thinks he's a man and cares only about himself." Amanda said.

"Whatever, and this isn't over yet." Jericho said before he and the other Jocks left.

"Ugh, he reminds me of my ex." Amanda said.

"Don't worry, Amanda, the Tunesquad is always one step ahead of them." Tina said.

"Tunesquad?" Amanda said.

"It's the name of our group. Bugs is our leader, and Daffy is our second-in-command." Tina said.

"Can I join the Tunesquad?" Amanda asked.

"Sure, Amanda." Bugs said.

"Sweet, can't wait to tell all of my friends back at New York." Amanda said.

Afterwards, Amanda becomes a new member of the Tunesquad. Later after school, Tina was on a date with Daffy at the Acme Diner.

"Your cousin is nice." Tina said.

"Thanks." Daffy said.

"Must be nice to have a family member be in the same school." Tina said.

"Yeah." Daffy said.

"Anyway, what's up with this Perfectroids group?" Tina asked.

"To make a long story short, it involves the rivalry between Acme Looniversity Middle School and Perfecto Prep Middle School." Daffy said.

"Oh." Tina said.

With that, Tina is about to experience an intense rivalry that she will never experience when she was in middle school.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12: Acme vs Perfecto

**Here's chapter 12 everybody.**

Chapter 12: Acme vs. Perfecto.

It's day two into the new school year and Tina showed Daffy's cousin, Amanda, the environment and ways to walk around Mckimson High. Anyway, Tina has learned about a group of students who are allies to the Tunesquad, called the 'Toonsquad', and although they are a grade behind, they did go to the same middle school that Daffy and his friends went and have things in common. One of them is that they are loyal to their middle school. Tina never went to Acme Looniversity Middle School, but she did learn from Daffy that Acme Looniversity Middle School has a intense rivalry with another middle school called Perfecto Prep Middle School. Both are rivals in sports, academics, and spirit. The students of both schools are loyal to thier, hence, the Tunesquad and Toonsquad being loyal to Acme Loo and that they'll defend it from Perfecto's arrogance and cheating. Tina, along with Lola, Alvin, and Amanda, will never experience this rivalry, but she will soon experience it as the rivalry continues to extend in high school to former Acme Loo students. Tina learns that the majority of students going to Mckimson either came from Acme Loo, or Carson Middle School, which she, Lola, and Alvin went to, but she learns that due to the overgrowing population to another high school in the city, a small group of Perfecto students are forced to attend Mckimson. Anyway, Tina was walking down the hallway with Daffy and the Tunesquad and Toonsquad. As they were walking down, a were blocked by 5 students, all freshmen. One of them is a rat. He has black fur with peach-colored fur, black eyes, and he's wearing a pair of shorts and a blue-collared shirt. He is holding hands with a female rat, who has orange fur with peach-colored, black eyes, and she's wearing a black skirt and purple blouse. There were also two ducks. One of them has yellow feathers, brown hair and a orange beak. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt with a black vest. The other is a attractive female duck. She had purple feathers, purple hair, blue eyes, orange legs and beak. She's wearing a pair of blue shorts and a black shirt. The last student is a female swan who has white feathers, blue eyes, and orange beak and legs. They are known as the Perfectoids.

"Well, well, well, if it is the Acme Loosers." Roderick Rat said.

"I can't believe you guys are attending here." Bugs said.

"We would have been attending Avery if it wasn't for that population rule." Rhubella Rat said.

"But no, we have to be with you losers in this dump." Margot Mallard said.

"Don't you disrespect this school." Daffy said.

"Yeah, you're in Acme territory now." Buster Bunny said.

"Don't matter, you all will always be losers, even if we are attending in this place." Giselle Swan said.

"Well, get use to it." Tina said.

"This doesn't concern you." Roderick said.

"I may not experience this rivalry between Acme Loo and Perfecto Prep, but I've heard abut your school, and you guys are nothing but cheaters, and I was glad when you guy lost not once, but twice in the middle school state championship." Tina said.

"Whatever." Danforth Drake said.

The Pefectoids walks off and the Toonsquad and Tunesquad goes their separate ways. In gym class, Tina decided to talk to Toonsquad members Babs Bunny and Shirley McLoon so that she can learn more about the Acme Loo/Perfecto Prep rivalry, despite that Perfectoid members Margot Mallard and Rhubella Rat are in the same class as them.

"So this rivalry is really intense, huh?" Tina asked.

"Not only in school, but outside as well." Babs said.

"Yeah, we like get into encounters or some junk." Shirley said.

"Well, I'll never experience this rivalry, but I can see it from here." Tina said.

"Well, get ready to experience it because since you're part of them, that makes you a loser." Margot said.

"And you all will always be cheaters in my book." Tina said.

With that, Tina has formed a rivalry with the Perfectoids.

**That's the end of this chapter. Sorry if it is short. Anyway, please review.**


	13. Chapter 13: Miss Teenage Acmetropolis

**Here's chapter 13 everybody.**

Chapter 13: Miss Teenage Acmetropolis.

Tina was at her locker getting her stuff out. Daffy, Bugs, Lola, Alvin, and Amanda were with her.

"So you guys got any plans this week?" Tina asked.

"No, Lola and I are going to Uncle Blake's." Alvin said.

"My job at the movie theater needs me." Bugs said.

As they talk, they hear a group of girls screaming from nearby, it was Nicole and Angela as they see Beverly wearing a tiara.

"Well, looks like Beverly is gonna go for her 10th straight victory at the Miss Teenage Acmetropolis Beauty Pageant." Bugs said.

"10 times?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, and I don't know how. I always hope she loses since we are enemies." Daffy said.

"Yeah, well who cares about a bunch of girls who thinks they can be popular by winning a pageant." Lola said.

While talking, Beverly, Nicole, and Angela noticed them and approached them.

"Well, well, well, I see that a few losers seems a little jealous that I'm the most prettiest one in the whole school, since I did won 9 beauty pageants in a row and I will go for my 10th win. To bad none of you girls, I mean losers, can't be as pretty as me." Beverly said as she, Nicole, and Angela walks off laughing.

While everyone looks at them, Daffy searches for a video on his cellphone for the pageant. He finds the video and everyone watches it.

"The 63rd annual Miss Teenage Acmetropolis Beauty Pageant. There are many beautiful young women in the world, but only one can be Miss Teenage Acmetropolis." the announcer on the video said.

"Maybe one of us can enter that pageant and compete against Beverly." Lola said. "And not me."

"I stop doing beauty pageants years ago." Amanda said.

"Tina, you should enter that beauty pageant." Daffy said.

"Uh, no way." Tina replied.

"Why not, Tina?" Bugs asked.

"I'm...I'm not the beauty pageant type." Tina replied.

"Of course you are. You have nice eyes, hair, and great presonality. And you are beautiful to me." Daffy said.

"You never stop flattering yourself, do you?" Tina asked.

"Nope." Daffy replied.

After a few seconds, Tina gave in.

"Okay, I'll do it, but only because I'm doing it for the Tunesquad and to beat Beverly so that she can shut her mouth on saying that she's the prettiest one in the whole school." Tina said.

"And the Tunesquad and Toonsquad is gonna help you win and get prepared." Bugs said.

"Thanks." Tina said.

"Okay, Daffy, contact everyone. I need everyone to meet at my house. Tunesquad and Toonsquad meeting tonight." Bugs said.

"I'm on it." Daffy said.

With that, Daffy texts everyone about it. At the end of the school day, everyone gathers at Bugs and Daffy's places.

"Okay everyone. As you all know, Beverly is gonna go for her 10th straight win at the Miss Teenage Acmetropolis Beauty Pageant. Now Tina has decided to compete in the pageant and we're gonna help her win." Bugs said.

"When does, I say, when does the pageant takes place?" Foghorn asked.

"Five days." Tina replied.

"Okay, Petunia, Penelope, Babs, Shirley, Fifi, every other female here. We need you to help you get Tina prepared. Amanda will help train Tina since she has won a few pageants before." Daffy said.

"Yes, I won the Miss Teenage New York Beauty Pageant a few times before, and preparing for it is not easy. Don't worry, Tina, I'll make sure you give the audience a heck of a show." Amanda said.

With that, the Tunesquad and Toonsquad, mostly the female members starts helping Tina on preparing for the pageant. After five days of preparation and training, the night of the pageant is finally here. Right now, Tina, Beverly, and the other contestants are backstage. Amanda is backstage with Tina doing her hair and putting on makeup for her.

"Thanks for doing my makeup and hair, Amanda. I'm not very good at this stuff." Tina said.

"Are you kidding? You're gonna look beautiful." Amanda said. "All done."

Tina looked at the mirror. She was wearing a black dress, which one side shows one of her legs. The dress did showed her figure quite nicely. Although she couldn't believe that the girl in the mirror is her, she liked the way she looked.

"I can't believed that's me." Tina said.

"Well, of course it's you." Amanda said.

"But I feel so...different..." Tina said.

"Tina, you're beautiful, just accept it." Amanda said.

"Okay. Thanks for your help." Tina said.

"No problem. Well, I better get to my seat. We'll be in the front row. Give us a heck of a show." Amanda said.

"Sure thing." Tina said.

With that, Amanda leaves to join with the others. Tina looks at herself in the mirror again as the other girls prepare themselves. Tina studied herself. She still can't believe that this is her. Normally, she's the tomboy type, like her best friend Lola, except she wears shirts and skirts. Hopefully, Daffy will be amazed on how she look. Anyway, Tina is making her final preparations until she felt a glare over her left shoulder. It was Beverly.

"So, showing off your figure, eh." Beverly said.

Tina didn't say a word. She just ignore her.

"You better watch you step, because I'm gonna win, and I'm not gonna let a girl like you ruin my big night, especially since you're a loser girl from New Jersey." Beverly said.

Tina expression changed and turned towards Beverly.

"Girl, there really is something wrong with you." Tina said.

"There will be something wrong with you at the end of the night." Beverly said.

Beverly was about to punch Tina, but Tina caught her fist and held a painful grip. Beverly tried to pull free but Tina's grip was getting harder. Tina then push Beverly, making her fall to the ground.

"Don't mess with me and don't insult my home state." Tina said.

Beverly walked away, massaging her wrist.

"Show time in 10 minutes!" said a man.

Everyone, including Tina hurried with their finishing touches.

Meanwhile, at Alvin and Lola's house, Alvin and Lola were sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Lola, what time is it?" Alvin asked.

"It's almost eight." Lola said.

"Oh, it's almost time!" Alvin said.

Alvin grabbed the remote and changed the channel to the beauty pageant.

"Oh yeah, Tina's pageant. I hope she wins." Lola said.

Meanwhile, back at the arena, Bugs, Daffy, the Tunesquad, Toonsquad, Tina's parents and siblings were sitting in the front row waiting for the pageant to start.

"The show should start any second now." Daffy said.

"And hopefully Beverly loses." Bugs said.

"After all the training I gave her, I have faith in Tina that she'll pull it off." Amanda said.

"I'm so excited." Susan said as she prepares her video camera.

After a few minutes, the pageant starts with the host appearing and starts talking to the audience. Backstage, Tina is getting nervous as this is her first pageant. Besides her friends and family, what will the audience thinks of her? How well will she do? Can she beat Beverly? These questions were on her mind. Anyway, the host has announced the contestants, and one by one, each contestant walked down the runway before posing. Beverly was the first to pose and everyone clapped, except the Tunesquad and Toonsquad. Tina was the last to come out. She walked down the runway and pose, looking absolutely gorgeous in front of her family and Daffy. Everyone clapped for her.

"She looks so beautiful and focused." said Victoria.

"And a little revealing at her upper area." Susan said.

"That's how dresses are made now these days." Victoria said.

Once the contestants walked down the runway, they state their names, what school they go to and what career they want to do.

"Hello, my name is Beverly Duck. I go to McKimson High School, and I want to pursue my career on starting my own funeral home." Beverly said.

Tina was the last to state herself.

"Hello, my name is Tina Russo Duck. I go to McKimson High School, and I want to pursue my career as a history teacher." Tina said.

After stating and everyone clapping, the contestants gets prepared for their first act, which is doing a sort of talent show. Tina's talent involves her doing a classic duck trick which is flying and doing tricks that a fighter jet would do. Next, was the bikini segment which the contestants wear bikini bathing suits. Beverly wore a red bikini suit while Tina's was a pink bikini with white poka dots.

Meanwhile, back at Alvin and Lola's, the two rabbits were watching the pageant.

"Tina is doing good. She might pull this off." Lola said.

"Come on, Tina. Beat Beverly." Alvin said.

"You know, for a volleyball player, she is beauty pageant material." Lola said.

"Yeah..." Alvin said.

Meanwhile, back at the pageant at backstage, Tina, Beverly, and the other contestants are putting their dresses back on so that the host can announce the winner and eventually, the winner becomes Miss Teenage Acmetropolis of 2009. Afterwards, everyone walks down the runway and pose for one last time before standing at the stage next to the host. The Tunesquad, Toonsquad, Tina's family, and Alvin and Lola back at their house is getting nervous as the moment of truth has finally arrived.

"And now, the winner of the Miss Teenage Acmetropolis of 2009 is..." the host said as he looks at the card that has the name of the winner. "Tina Russo. Congratulations Tina."

Tina couldn't believe it. She had actually won the pageant and now has the title 'Miss Teenage Acmetropolis'. The audience applaudes for her while the Tunesquad, Toonsquad, and Tina's family cheers for her. Alvin and Lola cheers back at their house. Beverly couldn't believe that she lost, but most of all, she lost to her rival. That made her infurated. Meanwhile, the other contestants gave Tina hugs, a ribbon that says Miss Teenage Acmetropolis 2009, flowers and a tiara. Tina then walks down the runway since she's the winner. She sees her friends and family. Daffy gave her a thumbs up and Tina responded with a wink. Afterwards, everyone heads backstage where all the contestants, except Beverly, congratulates Tina. Then, everyone comes backstage.

"Congratulations!" Daffy said.

"Thanks, Daffy." Tina said.

"Hopefully, that will shut Beverly up." Bugs said.

"Thanks guys, but I couldn't win without the help from Amanda." Tina said. "Thank you."

"What are friends for?" Amanda said. "I'm proud of you, Tina."

After that night, Tina became the topic back at school and once again, the Tunesquad have score a victory against the Jocks, not to mention Tina shut Beverly up.

**That's the end of this chapter. Please review.**


End file.
